It's Too Heavenly Here!
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: What happens when Roy Mustang experiences a near death experience and ends up in heaven and has to endure the singing and dancing of a former friend to the tune It's Too Heavenly Here, from All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 by Don Bluth? Read and find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or copyright laws to the show Fullmetal Alchemist or the movie of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, from which this song is from, but this song works out as a better tribute for Hughes and a little way to mess with my Favorite Colonel, Roy Mustang, and the Flame Alchemist! ENJOY!

Colonel Roy Mustang was always known as the flame alchemist, and was well-known for what his acts in the Eastern Rebellion, but lately, he had been down in the dumps since the sad departing of his friend Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes. The two men had been friends since before the Rebellion; Hughes had chosen a desk job while Roy had decided to take on the duty of a State Alchemist. Colonel Mustang had decided to practice his fire alchemy one day and was down at the firing range for State Alchemists to hone their skills and to keep sharp.

"Why can't I keep focused on what I'm doing?" Roy pondered as he saw the number of targets he had missed.

He tried to gain his focus, but nothing helped until he remembered the moments when Hughes had called him up just to talk about his family; Gracia and Elysia and the moments when he taunted Roy by telling him to get a wife. He's anger rose as he started to aim for the targets and the memories seemed to help.

Back at Headquarters, Lt. Riza Hawkeye was looking for the Colonel, as usual, but to her dismay, he could not be found anywhere and decided that against her best judgment to seek him out. She asked around to several officers as to where the Colonel could be. Many didn't know and many didn't care where he was at due to the heavy loads they were all pulling that day; Riza decided that he would be at the firing range as she saw small spurts of flames coming forth from the Alchemy range.

She walked to the building and as she opened the door to the range to speak to the Colonel, Roy saw the beautiful, blonde-haired Lieutenant and in an instant of fear of torching the Lieutenant, he tried to dodge the flames from her direction. Unfortunately, a target took the blow which sent the Colonel flying into the back wall, knocking him unconscious and the Lieutenant to worry over him as she was unable to awaken him.

"_Where am I? And how did I get here?" _Roy pondered as he found himself in front of golden gates as an angel greeted him to come in.

As he walked the golden streets, he couldn't help but wonder what place was this that was filled with clouds of people going about their lives as if nothing new had happened and as he watched the scenery for awhile, a familiar voice caught his attention.

"ROY! ROY MUSTANG! Is that really you?" shouted the familiar voice.

"It couldn't be," Roy said in amazement as he saw his old friend, Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes.

The two friends talked back and forth for hours, but as Roy started to walk about this new place with his departed friend, he started to see the finer points of this new place and felt that this was a place where he could learn to adjust to, but as the day seemed to wear on, Roy saw a change in his old friends demeanor.

"What's the matter Hughes?" Roy asked.

"It's nothing, its just that this place is suppose to have everything and to be the best, but I don't know, it's too," Hughes said as walked on down the street as he broke into song.

It's too heavenly here

It's too peaceful and paradise-like

Straight and narrow

And much too nice like

And blissfully sunny and clear!

It's too heavenly here…

"What do you mean?" Roy asked as they walked further down the road.

The road soon brought them upon a place where a small group of people were continually washing something, but Hughes couldn't stand the sight as Roy watched on in amazement until Hughes pulled him along.

It's too blissful to bear

Calm and quiet and much too mellow

All my brain cells have turned to Jell-O

Everyday feels like a year!

It's too heavenly here….

"I don't know what you're talking about Hughes, this place is just the place I need to relax from all the stress of my life," Roy said, but Hughes wasn't listening as he changed into a lounge singer's style of wardrobe and continued to sing.

I need some action, I need some tunes

That crazy kind of feeling of playing

Fast and loose

Some razzle, dazzle and a little

Strazzle strife

I've got to get some life into my life…

"Roy, you need to understand this, it's not your time to be up here, if the Big Man knew you were here, and then well, let's just say flames are going to seem like flickers of light compared to the anger he's going to unleash!" Hughes said as he pulled Roy along in hopes of keeping him out of the "Big Man."

But it's too heavenly here

There's no way you can be a sinner

Roll the dice, everyone's a winner!

…..But it's too heavenly!

The music soon turned a corner as Hughes hair slicked back and his wardrobe in this crazy Broadway production style number changed once more as did the angels singing in the chorus behind him. Roy started to wonder if he was really in Heaven or was he in a place in between this one and the world he had come from. Hughes wouldn't stop to answer any of his questions and Hughes was too determined to change Roy's mind as the music and song continued.

What goods a hustler, without a scam?  
I'm wasted talent, that's all I am!

But this operator zapped the wrong address

Because there's no one to fannago and no one

To Finesse!

_Angels:_

_It's so heavenly here_

_You'll be so bright and shining_

_Every cloud has a silver lining_

_Everyone's full of good cheer_

_It's so heavenly here_

Roy was more then convinced that this place was heavenly beyond a doubt, but Hughes was becoming enraged as he saw the starry eyed look in Roy's eyes, the same look he saw whenever he saw something he liked. He wanted nothing more then to slap his friend from this dream or throw him back to Earth to wake him up and make him realize that this wasn't for him and it wasn't his time. The music's tempo kicked up a notch as Hughes grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt as he hoped to get through to his friend.

THEY ALSO SAY PLEAD!

I just can't relate

There's got to be an exit

Through that pearly gate

Behold the canine that's been cut down in his prime

I may have done the crime

But I can't do the time…

Roy was shocked as he saw his friend fall to his knees in tears as he realized the life he had left behind on Earth, and as he saw his friend on his knees; a small photo fell from his pocket, revealing a picture of him with Gracia and Elysia. It seemed that all Hughes every wanted was to say goodbye one last time, but also around Hughes were strewn papers related to the Rebellion and it's cause. Hughes once again picked up the tune as the papers suddenly disappeared and the photo returned to Hughes' pocket.

Because it's too heavenly here

All 'Hallelujahs' and 'Hosannas'

It could drive anyone BANANAS!

I'm going out of my head

This joint is deader then dead!

I'll give you aim to please

It's too heavenly…

Hallelujah

Hallelujah!

Too heavenly…HERE!

"You see Roy, ever since some mysterious person murdered me and took away what I had to hold onto, like Gracia and Elicia, everyday here as been torture," Hughes said as he watched other people having fun, "everyday feels like a year and when I see whole families together….I would give anything to have that again."

Mustang looked around the heavenly place and saw things differently then Hughes, but when he saw the look of wanting in his face, he would have done anything to help his former friend, but he soon heard a voice calling for him.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Colonel Roy Mustang," called a Messenger Angel.

"That's me," Mustang answered as the angel came closer to him and pulled him away, "where are we going?"

"The boss has something he wants you to see and he says it's urgent," answered the Angel.

Mustang was lead to the throne of the Big Man in charge and when he saw his face, he was shocked as he was picked up by his shirt collar and placed up beside him to speak to him out of earshot of Hughes and the angel.

"Colonel Mustang, I've been watching you for quite a while now and I have to pass judgment," said the Big Man.

"What is my judgment sir?" Mustang asked as he waited for his punishment.

"It is not your time to be here and this mirror will show why it is not your time," answered the Big Man.

The Big Man handed Mustang a small mirror that allowed him to see everyone he cared about on the ground and he watched the images playing on the screen as the screen rushed to Military Medics coming to the Fire Range where Mustang had been working at when the accident happened. He could see people running around the room moving targets out of the way, all the while Lt. Hawkeye was holding Mustang's head in her lap as she attempted to get a response from the Colonel, but there was not one.

"Please wake up sir, don't you leave me now," Mustang heard Lt. Hawkeye say as she brushed a singed bang from his face.

Lt. Hawkeye was trying her hardest not to cry for the Colonel as he lay unconscious in her hands; the room had been nearly torched from the Colonel attempting to avoid hitting the Lieutenant while he was practicing. Lieutenant Havoc and Warrant Officer Falman stood by and helped to push broken targets out of the way as the Medics came through.

"Ma'am, we'll take it over from here," said a Medic as he opened Mustang's jacket and attached pads to shock the Colonel's heart.

Mustang watched on with a pained look on his face as he felt each jolting shock from the electric paddles and the Big Man could tell that Mustang was not enjoying the shock as he placed the mirror back on a table nearby.

"Do you not see what pain you are inflicting on your friends down there by not returning to Earth?" the Big Man asked Mustang as he finally nodded his head 'yes'.

"I'm ready to go back, but what about Hughes?" Mustang asked as the Big Man started to set back down next to Hughes.

"Hughes will stay here, but believe me, I'm not going to be harsh and not allow him one day of having time with his family," the Big Man said as he winked at Hughes.

In an instant, Hughes was more cheerful then ever as he walked Mustang over to a secluded place to say his 'goodbyes', but Mustang was unaware of what the Big Man meant by allowing Hughes to return for a day. Something's are better left unknown to certain individuals and Mustang was one of those individuals.

"Well Roy, this is where we part," Hughes said as he inched Mustang to the edge of a cloud over looking the accident site.

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked as he became nervous at the mere thought of falling.

"You will understand Roy….and say 'hello' to my wife and daughter for me," Hughes said as he shoved Mustang off the cloud and watched his friend falling back to Earth into his body, "I'll see them soon enough."

Mustang found himself flying through the clouds and back to Earth as he continued to feel the shocks from the electric paddles and as the final shock was being delivered to his body, he found himself returning back to his body to wake up. Roy sat up with a jolt as the final shock was delivered which shocked the Medics, Lt. Havoc, Warrant Officer Falman, but especially Lt. Hawkeye.

"Sir, we need you to lie back down," said one of the Medics.

"What happened to me?" Roy said as he found himself burned slightly and a pounding headache, soon followed by a stinging sensation to his face.

"NEVER DO THAT IT AGAIN!" Lt. Hawkeye said as she embraced the slightly burned Colonel.

"Believe me, its heaven enough here on Earth with someone like you Lieutenant," Mustang whispered as the Medics pulled him back slowly and placed him on a makeshift gurney.

The Colonel wasn't seen for the next week and a half as he was recovering from his injuries and now and again, Lieutenant Hawkeye would come visit him to check on him, but not because she felt the need to, she was also under orders from the Fuhrer to check on him. Now and again, Mustang would describe what it felt like when he had left his body for a while and went to heaven and the things he saw, especially Hughes, but he couldn't recall the conversation with the Big Man. Lieutenant Hawkeye stayed with the Colonel throughout his stay, but to him, any day with the Lieutenant was "too heavenly" and to him, it was "too heavenly here".

The song is from All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 and to clear up the confusion with the lyrics, "behold the canine that's been cut down in his prime/I may have done the crime/but I can't don't the time" the whole canine part is because even though Hughes wasn't a State Alchemist, he was still an officer for the Military! SO THAT MAKES HIM A DOG OF THE MILITARY! Also the crime part, it was a crime for him to be looking at documents regarding Laboratory 5 and the rebellion and now he's paying the time for it due to the consequence of poking his nose into those documents cost him his life! So THERE! ENJOY!


End file.
